


Dead By Daylight

by The_Fan_2000



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000





	1. The Trip

* * *

Being a reporter is difficult, I was mainly motivated to go into journalism since my dad was the head journalist in this town. Getting the scoop of whatever, he set his mind to even if it puts the matters over his family. He even figured that I was gay before I had the chance to tell him and Mom. Eventually he got over but not before trying to convince me that it was wrong. Explaining how his great grandpa told all these stories about gay men being tortured and murdered in the old days for even glancing at another man. When he saw that it didn’t work, he completely shut me out and ignored me like I wasn’t even there. Mom was a saint for putting up with that for that long and she convinced him that its who I was and that I wasn’t going to change because all of things he was telling me, even though he changed I still felt like he was distant.

That’s probably why I became a journalist and eventually to get closer to him. Every day felt like any other, not having much to cover and mostly just seeing the big-time journalist get the best scoops because they have better experience then us. I was sitting at my desk staring off into the distance when the phone rang and almost knocked me right out of my chair “Ascential Holdings, this is Ricardo speaking” I said as I got back into my chair. “Mr. Gomez, this is Sherry speaking. Mr. Martinez would like to see you in his office right away” She said softly before hanging up. Oh no what do I do this time. Walking to the elevator and pressing the elevator button. The elevator dinged before the doors opened letting out some faces I’ve never seen before. Getting in and pressing the 13th floor button before the doors closed and we started ascending. Not before stopping at the 10th floor and Tom got on. “Hey Ricardo, what’re you doing this high? I thought Newbies stayed on the fifth floor” he chuckled, playfully hitting my arm. “Well if you’re dying to know, the boss called me to his office” I said sarcastically. “Oh man, caught spying in the bathroom again huh?” He laughed, giving me a nudge. My face turned bright when everyone looked at us. “No! I don’t know why, and Sherry didn’t give me a reason like she usually does.” I put my face in my hands. “It’ll be fine dude. As long as you didn’t do anything to piss him off.” He said, putting his hand on my back. That made me smile, Tom always knows how to lift me up when I’m down. That’s probably why we’re best friends. ’DING’ The elevator arrived at the 13th floor.

“Well whatever happens he wouldn’t fire you because your dad is a legend here!” He said before I got off the elevator. He was right about that, Dad was known for getting the best scoop no matter what.

_Dangerous place_? Please, Dad could go there and come back without a scratch.

_Possible Criminals Involved_? He usually went undercover and would disappear for weeks, but he still got the scoop.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Sherry’s desk, As usual its covered in paperwork. She was known for being a hard worker. One-time Mr. Martinez had to force her to use her vacation days and sent her to Hawaii, where she met her one true love Isaac. She never stops talking about how much she loved the trip and hopes to one day go back. “Mr. Martinez will see you know Mr. Gomez” Sherry escorted me to his office then left closing the doors afterwards. “You’re probably wondering why you’re here. Well you see, just like Sherry we got to force employees to go on vacation, so the company won’t have to explain why they’re not sending them on vacation.” He said turning around in his chair. “Well this time Mr. Gomez we’re sending you to the UK. You’ll be staying in the Motel One in Manchester. Don’t worry about the costs, the company has already booked your flight and paid for the room for a full week.” Handing me the airplane ticket and the address of the hotel. “Now get out of here and enjoy your vacation!” Standing up and giving me a handshake before Sherry came back. “Mr. Martinez, I know you’re busy, but we have an emergency.” She said hastily. “Ah yes, please excuse me Mr. Gomez, Sherry will you show him to his cab that’s parked and waiting outside” He slapped me on the arm as he left the room. “Come on Ricardo let go” She said wanting me to follow her. We made it to the cab and I took one last look at the building before getting into the cab.

The cab stopped in front of my house, I got out and got my stuff together before I left the house. Mom wasn’t home like she usually is. Probably picking up groceries for dinner. I texted her before getting back in the cab and on the way to the airport. Made my way through airport security and started heading to my gate. The guy behind me set off the metal detector and airport security started coming escorting him away. “Sir we need you to come with us” They said as they led the man to a room, to the right of the metal detector. I just shook off what happened and proceeded to head to my gate. It was a long 10-hour flight and I was ready for some exploring. I was never the one to sit idle for long, I was always doing something. Mom said I’ve always been like that since I was a kid. The first place I headed to was the hotel, getting in the first cab I saw and giving them the address of the hotel. Thanking the man and giving him my fare and some for his tip. The hotel was huge, Even bigger then the office back in America.

Usually painters would avoid using white on buildings but this one looks amazing with its shining glory. Making my way into the lobby, meeting up with a bellboy and giving him my bags, he asked for my room number. I gave him my room number before checking in at the front desk “Hello sir, may I ask if you have a reservation for a room” The polite young lady at the front desk asked. “Yes, I do “I said as I got her my name and my company name. “Ah it’s nice to see someone from the company taking an interest here.” She said as she got my room key and handed it to me. “It’s going to be on the fifth-floor sir. Hope you enjoy your stay at Motel One!” She smiled and waved me goodbye. Taking the elevator to the floor I was staying on was breath taking, the elevator was showing all the beauty of Manchester. _‘DING’_ As the elevator doors open and I step into the hallway. Amazed with all the decorations from fancy statues to early paintings,

I found the door to my room _‘ROOM 505’_ I opened the door and was just hit with wave of amazement. A TV across the king-sized bed, walking past the tv and the bed into the bathroom to find a jacuzzi. How much did the company spend on this trip? I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and recognized the bellhop boy from the lobby. “Your bags sir” He said as he set my bags by the door. “Thank you. Oh, keep the change” I gave him a 20-dollar bill as I retrieved my bags. “Thank you, have a good day” he pushed he cart passed and knocked on the next door. I shut the door and turned on the TV. It was on the sport channel and I recognized that they were playing rugby. I knew where that Stadium was, I passed it on the way here in the cab. It’s not that far from the hotel so I got my room key and made my way to the stadium taking about 20 minutes to get there.

Paying for a ticket and sitting in my seat. I didn’t like going to the stadiums because I would always sit next to a drunk or someone who would start a fight and end up spilling their beer or whatever they were drinking on me. The game was intense, a lot of screaming fans and a lot of good plays. The game was almost over seeing they only had 5 minutes left in the game, when someone started arguing next to me because of an “unfair play” “That’s bullshit! They can’t do that!” The man screamed. Trying to ignore they’re fighting wasn’t easy to do, the man was bringing up a lot of valid points of why the play should’ve been illegal. Then something splashed “AH! What the hell!” I yelled. “Oh, great you got it all over the place!” the man yelled at the other one. Soon security was escorting them out and asked if I wanted something to dry up with, I refused telling them I was heading back to my hotel room anyway. They apologized and escorted all 3 of us out to make sure there was no commotion as we were leaving the stadium. As I was heading to my cab, I was stopped by one of the men that got escorted out with me. “Hey, I just want to apologize about him getting you all covered in beer. He gets that way when he drunk, we’ve been escorted out of that stadium many times, but they always let us come back because we’ve been going there for so long.” He said. A 6’1 muscular guy wearing a white muscle man shirt and some ripped blue jeans. I stood in shock, usually when this happens nobody apologizes but here, I am standing in front of a damn hot guy and he’s well mannered? “It’s no problem really, I needed to get back to my hotel room anyway and your buddy gave me an opportunity.” I said smiling. Trying not to faint from his handsomeness. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. “If you ever come back to this part of town, I would like to treat you for a drink, I promise it won’t be on you this time” he said handing me his number. “Oh, the names David King by the way. Didn’t want to forget to introduce myself.” He smiled “Mine name is Ricardo Gomez it was nice meeting you” We shook hands as he left, and I got in my cab. I felt my heart sink and butterflies in my stomach. Am I really getting feelings for a guy I just met? I arrived at my room and sat on the bed still trying to put together what just happened.


	2. The Date

Going through the clothes I brought with me but nothing seemed good enough to wear to meet David. Don’t want to miss my chance of getting a good impression. Picking up a blue polo shirt, shaking my head and throwing it aside. None of these looks good enough, remembering the clothes shop I passed on my way back to the hotel and quickly grabbing my room key, heading out of the door in a hurry. He said to meet him at the Sandinista at 3pm and it was half past 2 so I got plenty of time to browse before I had to rush home to get dressed. “In a rush sir?” snapping me out of my own mind. “Eh?” I said looking at her, she smiled “I saw how frantically you were looking through all those shirts, need some help” She said putting clothes back on the rack. “Yeah... meeting someone tonight and want to make a first good impression.” I said as my cheeks turned red. She noticed how I was blushing, she giggled “First date huh? Well what I would recommend is something casual. Sometimes she just wants to spend some time with you I bet she wouldn’t care what you would wear” She showed me some nice-looking shirts. “Oh, it’s not a date more like an apology for what his friend spilled on me” my cheeks turning even brighter red, she just stood there giggling “Of course Hun! I can tell you really like him.” She grabbed a red button up shirt and a blue t-shirt. “This would fit your personality perfectly. Red showing that your passionate and blue being that chill vibe you got going” She started escorting me to the changing room. I took off my shirt and put it on the bench as I put the blue t-shirt on and the red button up shirt. Leaving it unbuttoned as I turned trying to see it from all the possible angles. “I like this but does it have to red and blue?” I didn’t like how it didn’t match. I was always the one that liked the clothes I wear to match to one color. “Trust me Hun, you’ll turn his head as soon as you walk through that door.” She handed me some blue jeans. I went back into the dressing room and took off my blue adidas shorts, putting them next to my shirt. Exposing my red underwear, slipping them on so easily. The pants fit snuggly around my bottom, making it pop out and the center of everyone’s attention. I walked out of the dressing room looking at her and she was smiling. “Perfect! That should make you stand out from everyone else” She gestured her finger like she wanted me to fully turn around, following what she said I turned slowly in a full circle. She gave me two thumbs up and that made me smile, walking back into the dressing room to put my clothes back on.

Walking out with the clothes in a bag and I made my way back to the hotel, looking at the time it was 2:45pm. I still got time to walk there. Putting on the clothes I bought, feeling like a bird out of its cage. I made my way to the pub, it only took me 10 minutes to walk there. Entering the pub like a lost puppy looking around for him, “Ricardo!” I heard someone calling my name. Looking towards the bar, I spotted him waving his hand gesturing me to come to him. “Glad ya could make it” He smiled and hugged me. “Well it would be rude to turn down an apology and I was raised better than that” I chuckled. “Bartender, I’ll have a beer and he’ll have” He looked at me “I’ll have a cocktail please” I smiled and the bartender nodded his head getting ours drinks. “So, when did you decide to come to the UK? We don’t get much Americans anymore.” He paid for the drinks and handed mine to me. “Well, I’m vacationing out here thanks to my company. Paid for the room and ticket.” I sipped my drink. Woah these were stronger than the ones at home. “Wow usually ya don’t see companies spending money on employees” We spent the rest of the night talking about our families and how we ended up where we were now. “3 fights in the past month?” I was shocked how much he liked to fight. He laughed “Yup, that’s what ended my rugby career, Coach said I was too hostile. Saying I was always starting and looking for fights. I don’t blame ‘im, I was always the over confident one.” He laughed. “So, what do you do now? Found another thing you’re passionate about?” I asked while finishing my 3rd cocktail feeling a little tipsy “Nah, nothing really has been calling out my name” He looked at his watch, “I really had a great time tonight. I’m glad ya took the chance to get to know me. Some people just see me as a troublemaker and stick to that assumption.” He looked at his empty mug, his smile turning into a frown. I turned his head to look at me “Don’t let that get to you. People are assholes but you can’t let them see that their words get to you.” We just sat in silence and looked into each other’s eyes. He took me by surprise and kissed me. We locked lips for a good minute before he pulled away, I just sat there trying to figure out what just happened. “Oh my god, I didn’t just do that” He put his face in his hands “I’m sorry, it was all the alcohol.” He avoiding making eye contact. I just smiled and lifted his head and gave him a kiss back.

Breaking the kiss, he smiled before offering me his hand. Taking it, he guided me out of the pub and he signaled a taxi. “Don’t apologize for doing something we both ended up enjoying” I smiled before he got in the cab with me. “To Motel One please” it felt like forever but we finally reached the hotel and I paid for the fare.

We walked to the elevator, trying not to draw attention to us. Pressing the elevator button, it opened right away and we got on. Tapping the 5th floor button before it started moving, I slid against the wall and my butt hit the floor. He laughed and helped me up, the door opened revealing the décor. We made our way to my room and finally got the door opened. David fell on the bed and closing the door behind us I followed him and fell on the bed as well. Crawling under the covers and falling right to sleep.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest, it was dark and I could hear some kind of machine working in the distance. Getting up, I saw someone in the distance “Hey!” I shouted trying to get their attention but they kept running. I walked in the distance of the machine that was making noise. Suddenly someone bumped into me and we both fell. I looked over to see who it was. A young African woman, she just screamed and kept running. I looked back to see what she was screaming at and it was a man in a mask holding a blade and a bear trap in his hands, he had spikes coming out of his back. He stood over me menacingly, I couldn’t get up because I was struck in fear. He swung his weapon and that’s when I woke up. My heart was racing and I was breathing heavily, looking around I was in my motel room and David was right by my side.

I let out a sigh of relief, laying down trying to go back to sleep but it was impossible because that dream scared the shit out of me. I eventually got up and put on one of the bathrobes and walking on the patio, looking at the city filled with lights. With slight wind chill, I felt arms wrap around my stomach and his head rest on my shoulder. “Are ya Americans always up this morning?” He sounded like he was still asleep. I put my arms on his “Not really just couldn’t sleep” I didn’t want to tell him about the nightmare I just had. “Can we go back inside, its freezing out ‘ere” He pulled me back inside and we got back into bed and he wrapped me in his arms. I couldn’t explain it but I felt safer like that, in his arms. I fell back to sleep soon to get woken up by an alarm, reaching for the clock to turn it off. Unsuccessful attempts finally forced me to sit up and turn it off. Laying back down in his arms “What time is it?’ he said sleepily. “It’s half past 9” I tried to get comfortable. He got off the bed “Sorry but I have to get to work. I’ll make it up to you, how about at 6 at the Hawksmoor?” He slid his pants on and his shirt right after. “Ok, I promise not to be late” I smiled and put my head on the pillow. I heard the door open and close before things went silent. Finally deciding to get up and get something to eat. I looked on the room service menu and was scanning it for delicious. Finally ordering the kebabs, steak and the Green Chai tea. I put on the clothes I bought yesterday and decided to go for a stroll.

Taking pictures at the famous landmarks and sending them back home to show my parents that I’m alive and doing well. Mom would never agree to letting me go this far, she was always so protective since I’m the youngest of the bunch. I will always be her baby boy, finally making my way back to the hotel. Seeing that it was almost 6. I got everything I needed and headed to the restaurant. “Hello sir, did you have a reservation?” The young man asked me when I walked in. “I’m just waiting for a friend to meet me here” I smiled before walking out of the building. 15 minutes passed, where was David? He was never late before. Checking my watch before pacing back and forth, soon I just decided to call him. One ring…. Two rings… Three rings… then his voicemail answered. I didn’t leave a voicemail and just hung up, I was worried. Then I heard some chatting and yelling coming from a back alley. Since I was usually the nosey one, I decided to look. Then I saw some men in dark clothing with someone on the ground, probably unconscious. “You idiot! I told you to get the smaller one first. Now because of you this one put up a fight rather than coming quietly” He yelled hitting the other one’s head. When they moved, I saw it was David. I gasped, that’s when they turned their heads to me. “Who’s there?” he yelled “Come out and we won’t hurt you” the other one said calmly. They never taught me how to deal with situations if you ever get caught. So, I decided just to do what they said. I saw him shake his head “See I told you he would find us” He turned to the other one. “What did you do to him” I said angrily. One of them laughed “We didn’t do anything to him… yet” he said revealing a syringe “Now you’ll come with us quietly or we’ll hurt your friend.” He gestured me to follow the other guy. We waited for a little while before a dark van showed up. That’s when he stuck the syringe in my neck and I felt my body hit the floor.


	3. The Game

I opened my eyes to find that I was lying on the floor in the middle of the forest. Looking all around me I couldn’t see anything but a small light in the distance. I got up, dusting myself off and making my way towards the light. I found out it was a small campfire with a couple of logs, made for sitting. I sat there for a good 15 minutes, trying to figure out where I was when young man in a white polo shirt and tie in blue jeans sat next to me.

“I’ve never seen you before, are you new here?” the young man sounded concerned. “I actually don’t know how I got here, I was out with my friend and I guess something happened and here I am. Woke up on the floor just over there.” I pointed in the direction I came from. “Oh, so it got you too huh?” He turned his attention back to the fire. “It?” I looked at him. “You don’t know? We call it the entity. That’s how most of us got here” He explained who they were and how they got here. “Wait, you said a guy named David got here not too long ago before I did.” I looked at him and he nodded his head. “Do you know where he is? I was searching for him before I lost my way and ended up here.” I put a hand on his arm. “They just went into a trial, shouldn’t be too long since I was in the same trial as them, just a heads up I’m always the first to die.” He stared off into the distance. I investigated the fire, then I shot my head back up at what he said. “Wait… died? Then how are you still here?” I sat there speechless “Oh right you’re new, um how do I explain this without you calling me crazy” He rubbed his head for a little bit “When you die in the trial, you don’t actually die. The Entity takes you and brings you back to the campfire” He rubbed his stomach like he was in pain “What’s wrong?” I asked looking over him “Nothing just feeling the pain of being moried by The Shape.” He stopped and winced as he lifted his shirt revealing a bruise. “If you’re wondering what I mean by Mori, I mean they have their own way to cause your death. The Shape stabs your abdomen and you’ll punch him and try to remove it yourself, just to have him shove it further in you causing you to groan one last time before your death.” He put his shirt back down, I had my hands covering my mouth. I didn’t like the sound of this. “But don’t worry most of the killers don’t bring a Mori unless they need it to win.” He put some sticks into the fire making it a little brighter. “Wait so there’s more than one person out there trying to kill you?” I put both my hands on his hands and we locked eyes as he nodded his head. “Oh, pardon my babble I didn’t even catch your name” He scratched the back of his head embarrassed. “I’m Ricardo and you?” I said taking my hands from his. “The name’s Dwight, Dwight Fairfield.” He extended his arm wanting a handshake, I accepted shaking his hand.

Before we had the chance to talk again, 3 more people just popped out of nowhere. “That was a close call” The young African woman said, “Yeah I almost got hit we that NoED” The younger man carrying a toolbox laughed. “Thanks to Dwight we managed to escape. The taller one said before they all noticed I was there. “Hey guys we got another one. His name’s…” Dwight got cut off before he could finish what he was saying.

“Ricardo!!” David exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. “David, I never thought I would see you again” I wrapped my arms around him. Tears started rolling down my face onto his jacket. “I searched everywhere for you” I said before he let me go. He wiped my tears away “I was the restaurant and that was the last thing I remember before I woke up here” I put my hands on his. “I was there too but then these men started trouble with the Usher at the door and I went to escort them out and that’s the last thing I remember” He said as everyone sat around the campfire. “So are you going to introduce us to your friend” The younger man with the manbun said. David smiled.

“Of course, everyone this is Ricardo. The one I told you I was meeting before everything happened.” He pointed at Claudette and she waved “That’s Claudette but we just call her mom since she’s the most mature here” she gave him a look and he smiled. “The one with the manbun is Jake, the famous saboteur” Jake shook my hand “It’s good to finally meet you David’s been talking nonstop about you since he got here” He smiled and that made me blush a little bit “Oh come on Jake you’re embarrassing him” Claudette said pinching my checks as she smiled. “Anyways you already met Dwight, the fearless leader” everyone laughed as Dwight turned red.

Someone scoffed behind us making me turn around. “Fearless? More like fearful, he’s always being found hiding in lockers and he refuses to touch a Gen because he’s horrible at skill checks” She said as she sat next to Claudette “That’s Meg, she was the star athlete in high school.” He said as she smiled and put her hands on her hips. Like superheroes would do in movies to look cool.

“Ok everyone it’s time for another trial so get your stuff ready because the entity will pick four of us to go in” She opened her med kit before closing it again and everyone nodded at each other. “Let just hope Dwight doesn’t die first this time” Meg said and everyone patted Dwight on the back. A good luck tap, they called it. The Entity picked Claudette, Meg, David and Me? Dwight looked shocked. Usually he’s the one getting picked last. I saw him mouth “Thank You” before he let out a sigh of relief. “Good luck guys lets kick the killers’ arse” David said as he took my hand.

We spawned at a new campfire, Claudette readied up with her med kit and Meg brought in a flashlight, letting the killer know she will do whatever it takes to make sure we all survive. David brought a toolbox, to rush the gens as he says. I don’t really have nothing to bring. The Entity gave me one “perk” Unsettled: Every time a survivor within 4/6/8 meters of me mess up a skill check, I see the Killer’s aura for 2/3/4 seconds. I readied up not feeling confident that I’ll survive this one. I don’t want to get mori like poor Dwight did. The killer readied up and The Entity transported us to the map, showing us that the killer burned an “offering” It was a mori. Oh god, I waited there shaking in my shoes waiting for the “game” to start.

It spawned us in a map called “The Game” how ironic. Exploring the building, it looks like an old warehouse with crates and boxes everywhere. Dropping down from the floor I spawned on, into what looks like a bathroom. Finding the first Gen in there, I started it and one of the pegs started moving. Tightening a couple screws here and moving some wires getting them to spark up as the second pegs started moving slowly. “AH!” I heard someone scream out in pain, that sounded like Claudette. I heard footsteps hurrying towards me so I got off the Gen and hid on the left side of it. Then Claudette comes running by and is gone as fast as she appeared. She was grabbing her side like she was hurt and she was leaving a blood trial. I heard my heart beat fast and got faster by the minute then there was the same masked man with the spikes coming out of his shoulders come and kick the Gen, causing sparks to fly out of it and walk off. Then I got the Gen to stop sparking by touching it, Meg comes sprinting in the room to start working on the Generator with me. “Do you know where Claudette is? I heard her scream out in pain before running by followed by that masked man.” Meg shook her head. “I haven’t but she does have Empathy, so she can see us if we get hurt.” I went back to working on the gen. I missed the skill check and the gen blew up causing me to see his aura and he was coming straight to us “Meg I think we should start running” I said with my back to her and backing up slowly. “You blew it up but there’s no need to run.” She was still working on the gen. My heartbeat was loud in my ears and getting louder. I pushed Meg causing her to mess up the skill check “What the hell!” She said as she got in my face. Suddenly I felt something slash my back as I let out painful scream. That’s when Meg took off running, I ran up the stairs into the storage room and he was still on me. I looked around for a pallet Dwight was talking about back at the campfire. I found one in the room I dropped from. Running towards it like my life depended on it, slamming it down the second I got to it. Stunning the killer for a few seconds as I dropped back into the bathroom but the generator we were on was done and all four pegs were moving quickly and the light shinned brightly. I ran the same way we did before but he eventually caught up to me slashing my back once again, as I fell to the floor. He walked over to me and put his arm under my stomach and put me on his shoulder. Then I saw the light of Meg’s flashlight as the killer turned around quickly, I kept elbowing his head hoping he would drop me soon but no luck as he hooked me. “AAAAAH!” I screamed in pain as I grabbed the hook that was sticking out of my shoulder with both hands. As a loud _BOOM_ could be heard in the background. I hung there letting out moans of pain, I saw Claudette crouching in the distance. As he put a trap underneath me, she put one finger on her mouth and then pointed at her eyes and pointed down. My dad used to do this all the time when I was little. It meant: don't draw attention to them, I looked at the ground, He soon left because of the explosion of a generator can be a heard in the distance, then that’s when she made her move. Quickly disarming the trap and putting her hands under my underarms, picking me up and off from the hook. “Follow me so I can heal you” She said as we started running in the direction of the door. We ran for a good 3 minutes before she stopped and opened her med kit spreading something on a bandage wrap. Then she started treating my back and I was fully healed when the sirens were alarmed “This was our plan” She said closing and picking up her med kit. She flipped the switch and held it there. “We got Meg to agree to purposely miss a skill check so that he would go in that direction and David would finish the Genny we were almost done with. That’s when I would come and save you.” She smiled and got the gate open. “David was really persistent on saving you but we can’t have him running in here since the killer did bring a Mori. We don’t want that to happen to you like it happened to Dwight.” She looked at the ground, her smile faded and a frown appeared on her face as the tears filled her eyes. They were right about her being the mother of the group. I put my hand on her shoulder “It’s not your fault, especially with someone as fragile as Dwight” I smiled when she looked at me. That made her wipe her eyes as David and Meg came running past us and left, then we saw him coming at us and we left as well.

Soon the Entity gave us “bloodpoints” depending on how we did in the trial. We ended up back at the campfire, David hugged me tightly. “I was so scared we ‘ere going to lose ya love.” I could hear the fear in his voice. “I wanted to go for ya but Claud was right, I ‘ould’ve gotten ya killed” Claudette came up from behind him and patted his back “Told you I got this one” She said as she sat between Jake and Meg. We sat on the ground next to Meg and explained everything that happened to Jake and Dwight. “Luckily he didn’t know how to use his traps or else I would’ve been fucked, there was some places I refused to go because I was afraid of getting caught in his bear traps.” I saw Jake nodding his head and Dwight holding onto Jake like he was there. “In the end, he ended up knocking me down and hooking but they had a plan to get me out.” I felt David’s grip on my hand get tighter like he didn’t want to go through that again. “He was after us like he wanted to use that mori on us” Meg laughed. I saw Dwight eyes drift to the ground, “I’m going to talk to Dwight.” I told David, he let me up and I tapped the leader on his shoulder and gestured him to come with me.

We got far enough away from the group so that we could talk about what was bother him “They always have plans to get me out of situations but I somehow always seem to fuck it up” He leaned against the tree, eyes still looking at the ground. “I wasn’t built for this, I was never in a bad situation. I don’t know how to handle it, my fears just take over.” He tried not to show me but he was worried about putting his friends in danger to save him. “There was this one huntress, she threw a hatchet at me and it hit me, my fear took over and I kept running straight, she threw another one causing me to go down. She picked me up and hooked me. Meg came crouching over and the huntress saw the way I was looking, ended up catching her and hooking her as well. Then Jake came and got me off the hook and I jumped into the locker and stayed there until Jake got downed trying to save Meg. Claudette ended up getting the save when Jake got hooked. Claudette came over to me and told me to get out of the locker so she could heal me but that ended up getting her a hatchet in the back. Later, she got downed when me and Meg was on a Gen. Jake had just escaped from the huntress, I ran to her before The Entity had a chance to be summoned and was lifting her off the hook and the huntress came out of nowhere, pulling me from getting the save. I could hear Meg rattling some bushes so I crawled to her to get heals and She saw us, Giving Meg a hatchet to the back. Eventually downing her and they said to be careful because she brought a Mori and she killed her. Right in front of my face, Getting an axe to the face then two more to the body….”

He slumped down the trunk of the tree he was leaning on. I sat next to him before he continued. “Then she picked me up to hook me again, she knew what she was doing. Ending up summoning the Entity’s claws. Holding them back for as long as I could, Jake ended up coming to save me to get a hatchet thrown at him and hit him. Then she struck him down, giving him the same treatment she did to Meg. Soon it was only me and Claudette and I fucked up a skill check, ending up getting her to chase me. Jumping in a locker and getting pulled out, dropped on the ground and getting the same thing Meg and Jake did.” He put his face in his hands. I rubbed his back “Sometimes things happen Dwight, you can’t blame yourself for them happening” I said putting my hands back on my lap.

“I can’t let that happen to them again. I don’t think I could handle it if it did” He said getting back to his feet. He let out a big sigh “Thank you for letting me talk about these things, I really appreciate it” he hugged me and I hugged him, patting his back before he gave me a smile and walked back to the campfire. Guess that’s what they meant about this being more family then friends.


End file.
